


Beautiful Broken Things

by Raynidreams



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: Eric asks Adam why he likes him.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 12
Kudos: 285





	Beautiful Broken Things

Eric showed Adam his broken plate collection. He looked worried. He should be, Adam thought. "You could cut yourself," he said. 

Eric handled one shard of pottery carefully in his palm, clearly considering it and then Adam. "Maybe you could help me find the rest of the pieces? Glue 'em back together?"

Adam took the piece from Eric and put it in his pocket. "Couldn't eat off it."

Eric looked a little crestfallen. "It’s just a plate."

"But it isn’t, is it? I hurt you," Adam stated.

Eric nodded as he came closer and took Adam's one hand. "Why do you like me?" he asked.

If it was possible, Adam's tightly held face pinched even tighter. He looked away from Eric, off behind the other boy, and out of the window of Eric’s room and then back. "You're alive," Adam replied.

"Well duh, you idiot." Eric laughed. “'Been watching too much, _Walking Dead_?”

Adam understood Eric was teasing and not being serious. Teasing, gently, wasn't something he was good at— _yet_. So he went with serious. "I'm not explaining myself very well." 

Eric came in closer still. A playful smile on his face. His eyes were soft. "You don't have to explain. I just wanted to show you that I liked our walks."

Adam, however, wanted to explain. Instead of just kissing Eric or running away from his feelings, he thought very carefully about his answer. "I like you because when I look at you...I understand what beautiful means."


End file.
